Begin Again
by quinntanasarfati
Summary: Summary inside chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a few months back but I deleted but now its back! I felt as if I rushed it last time so I'm now attempting to do this story again but with more detail**

**Summary: Marley Rose had a tough childhood, her mother leaving just after she gave birth to her younger sister Tegan. Marley and Tegan had an abusive alcoholic dad. Marley was at high school she met Ryder in her junior year who had just moved to Lima they got close and found love, they shared everything together and were each others first. One night things at home got too difficult for Marley and Tegan so they ran away to New York. Ryder was left devastated thinking that she was dead.**

**4 years later Ryder finds himself moving to in New York with Jake and Sam.**

**Only for him and Marley to meet again but whats changed?...**

**A/N: Kitty and Marley are friends in this story but they didn't go to high school together, they met in New York.**

**Hope you enjoy this:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**21st October 2019**

**Ryder's P.O.V**

"Come on man we need to leave we can't stay inside on our first night in New York City!" Jake shouted. "Jake is right man you really need to get over her she left 4 years ago." "Her name is Marley! And why should I go out it's not like I have anything to be happy about" I shouted. Jake and Sam frowned. I know they were trying to make me happy again. I know it's what Marley would've wanted.

I just decided to let it go and agree to go out with them. "I'm sorry guys, So where are we heading!?" I faked a smile. "A STRIP CLUB!" Sam said excited. Great… I thought to myself

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Shh stop crying its okay sweetheart it was just a bad dream, listen your mommy has gotta go to work I'll be back by morning okay" I smiled down at my 3 year old son.

Cameron eventually calmed down and I picked him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before putting him in his bed. "I'll be back later baby, I promise." He gave a small nod and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes before I kissed him on the forehead and exited the small flat. I ran down the road frustrated and anxious of what would happen because I was already 20 minutes late for work.

**10 minutes later...**

I finally arrived at work and ran straight backstage to get ready. This shift better be quick.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

After 20 minutes of trying to convince me to go to the strip club, I reluctantly agreed. We finally were on our way we walked out of our apartment and it took about 30 minutes to hail a cab. After a few drinks in the club I started to feel myself loosening up a bit and even accepted a private lap dance, I didn't see her face as her long beautiful brunette hair was covering it. She reminded me of someone although I couldn't put my finger on it as I had one too many drinks. I heard sniffling as she continued to grind on me. I was about to ask her if she was okay but then she got up and ran away.

**Marley's P.O.V**

After changing I went over to the bar and asked the barmaid and my best friend Kitty for a drink. She gave me a vodka and a smile, I returned the smile before downing the vodka.

She knew how tough this was for me as she had been there herself only two years ago luckily after she had paid her debts to our boss Trevor (who was luckily not working tonight as otherwise I would owe him big time for being late). Kitty was a drug addict and found it difficult to pay for her two kids and her habit at the same time. Unfortunately social services got involved and took her children away. That is when she decided to get her life back on track but ended up in this dump having to earn her money by selling herself.  
I went over to the man who I had to give a lap dance, not wanting to look at him as all the men that came in here made my skin crawl. After 5 minutes I started to get teary eyed thinking about my baby boy all alone at home. I ran backstage and Kitty must've seen me as she came in after me. "I can't stop thinking about Cameron, Kitty. He's all alone at home whilst I'm here and for what? I don't know if I'll ever get out of here. Things never go the way the way you want to do they? When all I want is a clean apartment to raise my son in and for him to go to school and make friends. But that's too much isn't it? There are probably homeless people in better facilities than I am. Cameron deserves a mom that can look after him and can comfort him in the night a-a-an-and a mother who can be there no matter what! LOOK AT ME I'M AN EMBARRASSMENT AND A USELESS MOTHER ASWELL!" I sobbed, shaking uncontrollably, Kitty wrapped her arms around me "You are an amazing mother don't you EVER forget that Marley! Remember everything you are doing for him, all so that he can have a better upbringing than you did! Now lets get you cleaned up you haven't finished your shift yet." I nodded she always knew what was best for me, she is the only true friend I have here, I used to have Ryder but I messed that up when I ran away. I got up and redone my make up and hair.

After going back to the strip area I noticed the man I had been grinding on was by himself, I took this as the opportunity to get my money so I crept up behind him and asked him if he wanted to go somewhere more private.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I didn't understand what had gone on so i just order some drink and kept on downing maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming here after a while I got dizzy so I decided to go sit back down. 10 minutes later the woman who was giving me a lap dance came behind me and offered to go somewhere more private, slurring my words I said yes.

She took me outside to the smoking area and everyone cleared the area as if they knew what was going to happen, I turned her round and looked her in the eyes. We both gasped. It was her I couldn't believe it she was here. "Marley?" I questioned in disbelief. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"? I stopped shouting as she winced at the tone of my voice. I stepped back, all these questions in my mind "Why are you working here? Marley?..."

**Marley's P.O.V**

My eyes widened as soon as I recognised him what was he doing here? What should I do? "Please not here we can talk somewhere more private I can't risk my boss seeing us" I cried out.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

Seeing Marley so upset and anxious, I nodded slowly. "I want no, I need answers and I need them now so let's go talk at your house."

**Marley's P.O.V**

"NO!" I shouted "I mean, m-my house is a mess an-and I lost my key so there is no way in. We can go get coffee okay?" I said in a shaky voice.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I became wary after she shouted at me to not go to hers "Fine. let's go then." This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, I want to know peoples opinion on this story:)**

**Tasha xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised I made a mistake in the first chapter, it said it was 8 years since Marley left when it should have been 4 years. ****Sorry about that**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So you wanna tell me why you hid away? I think you at least owe me that right? And what about your sister where did she head off to?" Ryder looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Well I e-erm… I'm sorry this was a mistake" Marley stuttered. "No Marley! You have to stay here and explain this to me. I deserve that right?" Ryder shouted which caused people to turn around and look at them. Marley started to cry which made Ryder's facial expression soften. "I'm sorry okay?" He reached for her hand but she flinched when he reached out to her. "Marls, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Ryder. Your Ryder." He said sadly. "I have to go, I need to get back t-" Marley stopped herself from talking not wanting to let Ryder know about her son. "Get back to what Marley?" He said oblivious. "I can't do this… I'm sorry" she sobbed before running out of the coffee shop. "Marley wait!" Ryder called after her. He ran after her and eventually caught up with her, "Marley wait please talk to me. If you're in trouble I can help you." He said whilst she ran into her apartment building with him following. "You can't help me. I'm hopeless Ryder." She sobbed. Ryder frowned at that comment. "Baby don't say that" he said softly, "I'm not your baby Ryder. You're not my boyfriend. You're nothing to me" she said not really meaning it. She always loved him, she never stopped loving him. Ryder was hurt by her words, he walked away slowly turning the corner and stood there trying to take it all in. He took a deep breath before walking around the corner again to see Marley crying whilst fitting her key into her apartment door. Ryder sped up his walk and caught the door before she shut it.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at him, "I wont let you shut me out again Marley, let me help you" he said before walking in, "you can't just walk in here" she exclaimed.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I don't know why she was acting like this but I had to find out why. "Why were you working in a place like that, I just don't get it."

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Will you keep your voice down" I whispered agitated. "Anyway you have no right to judge me, at least I'm not a hypocrite." I started to raise my voice, even though I know I shouldn't have. "How am I the hypocrite?" he started to get angry. "You criticise me for working there what the hell were you doing there Ryder? answer that" I said.

"Mommy?" I turn my head and see my 3 year old son. "Its okay baby just go back to bed. I'll tuck you in a minute" Cameron nodded and went back into my bedroom.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I turned my head and saw a young boy, he couldn't have been older than 3 or 4. She told him to go into the other room and I looked up at her confused, "mommy?" I asked shocked. "What's going on Marley?" I asked concerned. "Y-you have a son?" I couldn't believe this.

**Marley's P.O.V**

"It's none of your business what he is to me. Please just go, okay?" "I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly. "Please Ryder just go" my eyes filled with tears. "Please" I whispered barely able to speak anymore.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes as she begged me to leave, even though I didn't want to leave her. I had to respect her wishes. "Okay, but we need to talk about this tomo-" I was cut off when her phone rang. She looked at the call before walking into the bathroom to answer it, "excuse me Ryder." She shut the door and I pressed my ear up against it.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I tried to speak as quietly as possible so that Ryder wouldn't hear, "Trevor, I promise you, you'll get your money" "you better otherwise I'll be coming after you. Tomorrow morning is the deadline" He spoke and then the line went dead.

I wiped away my tears before I walked back into the apartment. I saw Ryder standing there looking at me with hurt in his eyes, "what have you got yourself into?" He asked. "None of your business, why are you still here anyway?" I asked agitated, "I'm here to help you Marls. Just tell me what you need. If you need money, I'll give you money. You shouldn't be working in a place like that, you're too beautiful" he spoke softly. It had been over 3 years since I last heard someone say that to me, and that someone was Ryder himself.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

"Who's Trevor?" I asked, "my boss at the club" she said looking down, "I just don't get why you would want to be working at a place like that." I said, "you think I want to be stuck in that job with no way out? I do it to provide for my son. I lost Lindsey, I can't have anything happen to him Ryder. He is my one perfect thing and I will die before I ever lose him" she spoke strongly. "What happened to Lindsey?" I asked, wondering what had happened to her sister that disappeared when she did. "She passed away a couple years ago" Marley sniffled. My expression softened, "babe, I'm so sorry." I reached to hug her but she flinched, "don't patronise me and I don't need your pity either." "I wasn't Marley, I swear. How? How did you cope was the father there to help you?" I asked wanting to know more about her son. This was so much to take in.

**Marley's P.O.V**

"I'm not sure who the dad is…" I looked away from him scared he'd find out the truth. "I'm the father aren't I?" he asked shocked.I looked back at Ryder with teary eyes "Well I erm I'm not sure. I only found out when I moved here and I was already on the streets by the time I found out… I'm so sorry." He looked at me with pain is his eyes. He raised his voice to speak before changing his mind and running outside my apartment. I stood there confused before Cameron called my name. "Coming sweetie" I spoke quietly before wiping my eyes and walking in to the bedroom to comfort Cameron.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:D **

**Please leave reviews**

**Tasha xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marley's P.O.V**

After I put Cameron to bed. I pressed a kiss to his cheek before I sat in the corner of the room and watched him sleep. I had too much shit to deal with, never mind the fact that I had a 3 year old to look after, I still owed Trevor from last night and now Ryder knew everything. It was around 9 in the morning when there was banging on the door. "MARLEY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard the distinct voice of Trevor. I looked back over to Cameron who was in a deep sleep. I walked over to him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door so that Cam wouldn't be disturbed. I opened the front door and Trevor stormed in. "WHERE'S MY MONEY?" He shouted at me, "I don't have it" I looked down scared to look him in the eye. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU" he said angry, "I-I'm sorry" I said starting to feel my eyes water. "I know you were with someone last night" he got closer to me and I started to feel intimated. "I don't like liars, lets not forget what happened the last time you lied to me… You're precious little sister ended up six feet under. I'll do the same to you and your son if necessary." He said angrily pacing back and forth. I had no choice but to take his words otherwise he would hurt Cameron. "*tut tut* You've been a very naughty girl Marley". He clicked his knuckles and stood up walking towards me "No don't please", I cried out, I only lasted a few punches before everything went black.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

It has been 7 hours since I saw her. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. How could she do this to me? To our friends? I couldn't sleep, I spent all night sitting on the couch in my apartment just thinking. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Jake walked into the lounge. "Didn't hear you come in last night" he smirked, "however I did see you with that hot girl from the club, how was she?" He laughed, "it was Marley" I said bluntly. Jake's eyes widen and he didn't speak. After a few minutes he spoke up, "e-erm dude. I get that she was your first love and stuff but you need to let it go." "I can't just let it go Jake because it was her!" I shouted. "Calm down man!" He said nerved by my behaviour. "I've got to go" I said wistfully before grabbing my jacket and slamming the door.

I had no idea what the road Marley lived on was called so I couldn't get a cab and I had no choice but to take the 45 minute walk.

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Consider that your warning, money by tomorrow morning." I heard a muffled voice say as I woke up and saw Trevor storm out of the flat. I ran as fast as I could into the bedroom, I opened the door to see Cameron still sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before me. Grateful that he was safe.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I was now outside of Marley's apartment building, because of the faulty security system, I got in and was now making on the stairs to get to Marley's apartment.

I was on Marley's floor and turned a corner and was accidentally shoved by a man who looked like he was in his 40's, "watch where you're going" he said to me, agitated. I frowned before I contained to walk down the hall. I finally got to Marley's door and saw that it was open. I walked in to see Marley in the doorway leading to what I assumed was the bedroom. "Marley?" I asked before I walked into the lounge further and opened the curtains so that there was light in the small apartment. I looked over to Marley who had bruises all over her body. "What happened?" I asked concerned, she cried and I walked over to her and gave her a hug. At first she didn't reciprocate it but she eventually put her arms around me as she sobbed. "Shh, Marls what's wrong?" I spoke softly but she didn't reply, "Marley, tell me who did this to you" I said firmly as she calmed down her cries. "I'm sorry" she cried. I took her back in my arms hugging her. I knew I needed answers but right now she needed me. More than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryder's P.O.V**

Marley and me were sat there in an awkward silence before I spoke up. "Please tell me what happened Marls, I can help you" she gave a sad chuckle, "I'm way past help Ryder" she said sadly. "Just tell me what you need and i'll be there for you" I said hopefully. "It doesn't work like that Ryder. Don't you get it?" I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "This is my life now. That's the way it is" she said sadly. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she flinched. "Marley… Please let me take you to hospital, you need to see a doctor" I spoke softly. "I've dealt with worse" she said before removing my hand from her cheek and pacing back and forth in the small apartment. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest when she said that. Everything she'd been through. She deserved so much more than this. My Marley. She should've been with me and we would've been together. "Marley this isn't a good life for you. You or ou- your son" I still couldn't get over the fact that Marley was working at a strip club, let alone the fact that I may have a son that I didn't even know about. "Let me make it better" I walked up to her and stroked up and down her arms then she shoved me away. "Don't patronise me" she said agitated, "I wasn-" "You think you can just come round here and make it all better?" She started to raise her voice getting angry, "No Marley that's not what I mea-" "You think you can flash your cash and I'll come running back?" I stayed quiet, listening to her vent. "I'm not a charity case and you're not superman Ryder!" "Marley stop! okay?" she flinched at my shouting so I softened my tone. "You don't get it Marls, I love you so much. I never stopped, even after you left and I thought you were dead I never stopped. You ripped my heart out and stamped all over it" I started to feel tears form in my eyes and Marley looked at me as if she was dead in the eyes. "Wow you've really suffered." She said sarcastically, "you're unbelievable" I said, "me?" She asked in disbelief. "I'm unbelievable? WOW. That's a new one." She said starting to get angry. "You say I don't understand? That I don't get it? I loved you Ryder and you say you loved me but… You didn't have a clue what was going on in my life." She started to cry, "you think I wanted to leave? You think I done this to spite you? Ryder I didn't have a choice. I-I h-had to le-leave." "There's always a choice" I said agitated, "you would say that though wouldn't you? The boy who had it all. Parents that loved him. A nice house to grow up in. Not a care in the world" "That's not true." I said. "Of course its true. You didn't have a clue what was going on with me. You were my only hope Ryder and you didn't even know it" she sobbed. "What do you mean?" I asked concerned, she didn't reply. "Marley! Tell me." "You should go, I have a lot on today" she walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over to the door, slammed it shut when it was halfway open and Marley trembled. "Marley sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you"

Marley's P.O.V

I winced when he slammed the door shut. "Marley sweetheart I'm not gonna hurt you" he said in a soothing tone but I couldn't get that voice out of my head. "Don't call me that. He used to call me that" I said as memories started to resurface.

**_17 year old Marley's P.O.V_**

_I just put my 14 year old sister, Lindsey to bed for the third time after another one of her nightmares, I let out a big yawn, looking at the time on my phone seeing it's one in the morning and I had a missed call from Ryder, 4 hours ago. I put my phone on the bedside table and went back to my bed, trying to finish my school work when I heard the door open and then slam shut, I sighed realising that he was home. I heard him stumble up the stairs and when he got to the top of the steps I exited my room, going over to help him get into bed when he pushed me back "Ge off me" he slurred his words. "I was trying to help you"! I shouted back, "well don' bother" "whatever." This was typical of him, selfish as always. I can't remember a time when he was ever a dad to me or Lindsey. "Don't be rude to your daddy" he mumbled, I ignored him before I shut my door. Refusing to acknowledge him. "Sweetheart get back here now" he made my skin crawl when he called me that. Suddenly he came bursting into my room. I felt intimated all of a sudden as he came over to my bed and I felt his heavy breath on my neck. He then pulled my hair and I squealed, "dad, you're hurting me"I felt tears start to form, "someone needs to teach you a lesson sweetheart" he said with a dark chuckle and and evil look on his face. "No, p-please I'm sorry dad I'm so sorry". He pressed a kiss to my neck and I let the tears start to fall as he forced himself onto me…_

**Marley's P.O.V**

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard Ryder shout, "who Marley?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. He could read me like a book.

"I'm sorry Ryder. I shouldn't have got you involved" I cried, "Marley please. I want to help you" "and I've told you I'm past help! I don't understand why you can't get that into your brain" I said agitated. "Why are you being so difficult? Why can't you just help me understand so I can help you" He shouted. "Have your ever been raped?" I shouted, Ryder took a step back confused, "well have you?" he shook his head and looked at me with wide eyes. "Then how can you understand?" I shouted. He looked back over to me in shock. I couldn't believe I just told him that.

* * *

**I've got writers block with my story 'Where Have You Been All My Life' **

**I'll try update that as soon as possible but I'm also really busy revising for the next 6-8 weeks so things will be touch and go for a while.**

**Please leave reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter, already have the next chapter written up I just need to proof read then it'll be up**

**Tasha xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 updates in one day!**

**Please leave reviews **

**Tasha xx**

* * *

**Marley's P.O.V**

Ryder and me stood there in my apartment in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Ryder eventually spoke, "who was it?" I looked up to see his light brown eyes were now darker. "It doesn't matter" I mumbled, "of course it matters Marley! Someone raped you!" He said sternly, "don't say that word" I sobbed. "Marley please, I can help you." "Look I don't want to talk about it okay? I'm over it." I lied. "was it someone you knew?" He asked. I gave a slow nod. "Marley you've got to go the police" Ryder begged, "no, no I can't he said he'd kill me if I told anyone" I sobbed shaking my head. "Marley nothing will happen to you I promise. Come here" He opened his arms waiting for a hug and I backed away, "Marley please." "No just go, please" I pleaded, "Marl-" "JUST GO. You're all the same, you don't want me not really" I shook my head profusely. "How could you think that? Marley I love you" He looked hurt at my words, "that's what they all say. They don't mean it, they never do." I said hurt.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe the things she was saying. "Marley please, just let me be there for you. I'll never hurt you. I'm Ryder. Your Ryder. You are my one and only love Marley. No matter what. Just let me help you" I spoke softly, meaning every single word. She broke down in tears, curled up in a ball. I walked over to her and hugged her whilst she cried.

Me and Marley were now sat in the corner of her room. She sat straight up, staring into oblivion. "Marley" I gave a cough before I spoke softly, "Marley please look at me" she ignored me, I looked in her eyes. She looked dead in the eyes. Her once blue beautiful eyes that could light up my world were now replaced with emptiness. Her eyes were no longer a light blue but a dark one with no sparkle, they were vacant. It pained me to see her like this. If only I was a better boyfriend back in high school. This wouldn't have happened. I loved her. I loved our future that we could've had together.

I had to make this right. I had to show that I still loved her. That I could be the one to love her again. I needed to show her there was a way.

Marley's P.O.V

He just didn't get it. No one did. I was past saving. There was no chance I could ever go back to how things was. I wish there could be. Sure I had a lousy excuse for a dad. But at least my sister would still be here. I wouldn't have ended up like this.

"I'll be right back Marls" Ryder said before going into the bathroom. I stood up to check on Cameron and I saw that he was fast asleep. I walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I stroked his cheek and gave a small smile before I exited the bedroom. When I walked into the lounge I noticed that Ryder had left his wallet in here. I looked at the bathroom door before I made my way into his wallet. I opened it up and was searching for some money. I found a 50 dollar bill and I smiled and was about to take it out before I noticed he had a picture of us from high school, after our first date. I smiled at the picture before I put the money back in his wallet and took the picture out instead. I ran my finger over the photo and I felt tears run down my cheek. I slid down the wall with the picture in my hand. When Ryder came out of the bathroom. He came and sat next to me but I had my eyes fixated on the picture. "Weird how things turn out right?" He said, I gave a sad chuckle before nodding. We sat in silence for what felt like hours.

Looking back on those memories made me want things to go back to normal. My phone buzzed and I noticed that the text was from Trevor 'clocks ticking' I gulped before putting my phone away and turning my attention back to the picture but I couldn't get mind off of Trevor, he was going to come after me and Cameron. I sat there just thinking about what to do. I couldn't let him take Cameron. I couldn't live without my boy. I I looked over to Ryder and saw he was looking at me with love in his eyes, the same look he gave me back in high school. God knows why, you should have seen the state of me. I was a mess. I was broken, mentally and physically.

"Marley, I mean it this time. You need to tell me what happened." I gave a sad laugh, "how do I even begin. Ryder I can't even remember a time when I was happy. Really happy, I mean I had my moments but they never lasted. everything was ruined when she left." I cried whilst talking about my mom, "you've never spoken about your mom before" he said quietly, "there's not much to say." I replied. "Dad started to drink, that was the day I realised, I had no one. Lindsey was too young to understand." Ryder reached out and grabbed my hand. My hand was tense at first but then I relaxed in his touch. "I didn't have anyone but then I met you and you turned my life around. I loved you so much. You were the only good thing in my life, you were the love of my life and I felt invincible when I was with you. You made me feel so special and wanted. You made me feel like I could go on when I felt like I had nothing to live for and you didn't even know it." By this point I was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for putting you through all of this. If I could go back and change it, I would do it in a heartbeat. You know that right?" I looked over to Ryder, who was also crying. "I'll love you forever Ryder. I just… I didn't mean for this to happen okay. I didn't mean to hurt you like this" I cried. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He said, "I didn't want to burden you. I loved you and you loved me. I was scared if I told you, things would change. You wouldn't love me anymore. You wouldn't care. You wouldn't find me beautiful. You would think of me as pathetic and weak. I was scared okay so I ran, I had to get away from him, before he done the same to Lindsey, I couldn't let him do that to her" "Who was it? Marley I need you to say his name" "It doesn't matter. Okay I'm here now Ryder, I've moved on. I don't want the memories to come flooding back" "he could do it to someone else. Tell me Marley" "Stop Ryder! Okay! You don't get it" "In fact just get out" he stood up trying to comfort me. "Marley please" he walked over to me, "don't come near me or my son ever again!" I pushed him out and locked the door, ignoring the persistent knocking. After 15 minutes he eventually stopped and I looked through the hole to make sure he was gone.

Ryder's P.O.V

I gave up on knocking and I was now outside her apartment building. I paced back and forth not sure on what I should do. After careful thinking I hailed a cab. The drive was about thirty five minutes until I arrived at my destination. I paid the driver before walking into the building. I went to the front desk, "can I help you young man?" The man behind the desk said, "I'd like to report a crime please" I said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Marley's P.O.V

I had woken Cam up from his nap and I was about to make him lunch, I was holding him in my arms when there was a knock on the door. I gulped, worried it was Ryder or worse, Trevor. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the door. I looked through the hole and saw unrecognisable faces. I frowned before I opened the door, "Marley Rose?" The woman in the middle asked, "who's asking?" I said concerned. "D.I. Lacey. This is Ms Nelson she's a social worker. We received a call from a concerned friend" she spoke softly. "No, no you can't just come round here. I've got a child to look after" I started to cry. "Please stay calm Miss Rose, we're here to help you." "No, no you're not. You're here to take Cameron. You're going to take my baby because you think I'm an unfit mother." I started to shake my head before backing up into my apartment and they followed me in."Marley we need to take Cameron just for a little while" The social worker said in a patronising tone. "No you're gonna take him and you're not going to give him back" I cried. "That's not true" "Of course it's true!" I shouted which caused Cameron to cry. "Miss Rose this will be much more difficult for your case if you don't hand him over now." "Please don't take him away from me. He's shy okay he doesn't like strangers, please he needs him mommy" I cried. I paced backwards and forwards "Miss Ros-" "Fine!". I rocked Cam slowly before giving him a kiss, "I love you Cameron. You'll be back with mommy before you know it. I promise" "Mommy" he cried, "I know pumpkin it'll be okay" I gave him kisses to his forehead before I walked over to the social worker and handed him to her. "You've done the right thing." She said before making her way out of the apartment. "No wait!" I shouted before running into the bedroom to pick up his cuddly toy and running back out to pass it to the social worker. "He'll never sleep without this" I cried and she gave a small, sympathetic smile.

I began to cry uncontrollably and then Ryder walked in. "What's going on? Where are you taking him?" He asked but they didn't answer. "What happened?" He looked over to me. "They've taken him. They've taken my baby" I cried. "You said you wouldn't!" He said looking over to the police woman. "We had no choice. We had to tell social services. It's a legal obligation." "You done this?" I looked over to Ryder, "Marls, I didn't think they'd take him. I promise you." He walked over to me trying to hug me "Get off me" I shoved him away. "Marls please, you have to believe me" "I will never forgive you for this" I cried.

"Miss Rose please can you come with us" the policewoman said. I gave a slow nod. I felt so defeated.

I was now walking into the police station with the detective and Ryder following. He caught up to me and tried to put my hand in his and I shoved him away. The detective must have noticed I was agitated as she spoke up, "you can't come any further Mr Lynn." Ryder looked over to me and I glared at him before he slowly nodded his head. "I'll be out here if you need me" he said as I made my way into the interrogation room.

"Can I get you a coffee or a tea?" She spoke softly, I shook my head. "I'll be back in a minute sweetheart" I shuddered when she called me that. Minutes later she came back in with another police officer and a woman dressed in a skirt suit. "Miss Rose this is D.S Hamilton and this is Mrs Foster, she's a victim support officer." DI Lacey said. "We're going to ask you some questions now or would you like to wait for your lawyer." "Let's get this over and done with, I have to get back to my son." I said. D.I Lacey gave me a sympathetic smile, "Interview commencing at 1221 hours on Saturday the 26th of October 2019..." I took a deep breath as I started to talk about my childhood.

"It all started when my sister was born… My mom was never good to me after she was born, she lost it. I don't know why, things changed and one day she just left. I thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to me but I was wrong…" "How so?" "Dad. He started to get angry and he started drinking. I loved him and I knew he loved us but it wasn't enough. We were never good enough for him." "Go on" she said, I started to cry not wanting to talk about it. "Miss Rose, we're on your side. If you don't tell us what has been going on you could be blamed for putting your son at risk, you could be charged in a co-" "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? Don't you get it? All I've ever done, I've done for Cameron. He has always been my number one priority. I will die before I lose him. Cam is mine. He's mine and he's the only good thing in my life. He's the only reason I'm still here. I get up everyday and take the most ridiculous amounts of shit from everyone else because knowing after I've done a shift, he'll be there at home with a big grin on his face when I come through that door." By this point I was sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at me with sympathy.

Ryder's P.O.V

I was pacing in the small police station entrance unsure on what to do. I then settled on calling her. "What is it Bieber?" She said agitated, "It's Marley. You need to get down to the police station now, please."

Marley's P.O.V

"Interview suspended at 1303 hours on Saturday the 26th of October 2019" she said before stopping the recording. "Can I see Cameron now?" I asked eagerly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible sweetheart" "W-why?" The two police officers looked at each other before they both looked at me. "We'll have to alert social services with the information you've given us and they'll decide what's best for Cameron temporarily." "You promised me" "I'm sorry it's just precaution" she said before exiting the room with DS Hamilton. I was left in the room Mrs Foster. "Miss Rose" she looked over to me. "I think its best if we take you to the hospital" "what?" "You've sustained serious injuries, you need to seek medical help" "NO WHAT I NEED IS MY SON" I shouted. "I'll do my best to help you and your son. I promise." "Why should I believe a word you say?" "Miss Rose please" "Just leave me alone!" I shouted frustrated, she didn't speak up. She fiddled around in her purse and got out a rape victim leaflet. "Here" I looked up to her, "is there a reason why you're giving this to me? Because I'm not a victim." "Miss Rose please" she reached her hand out and put it on my back and I winced. She recoiled, "you can only get your child back if you help yourself. Now please let me take you to hospital." "fine" I murmured. She grabbed her bag and walked by my side as we walked out of the police station.

I walked out of the station to see Ryder and a familiar face running towards me. As the figure got closer, I realised it was Santana. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me and I held back my wince. "Marley you're okay" she cried. Far from it I thought.

Santana's P.O.V

It hurt to see Marley looking so lost. After I untangled myself from her, I looked in her eyes and she looked so broken, her once blue sparkling eyes were now replaced with dullness and no life whatsoever. Her lips looked rough and had dry blood on it and I also noticed a bruise on her arm. It was as if she was actually dead. "Miss Rose we should get going" She looked over to me before following the woman she came out with. "Where are you going?" Ryder and I shouted over to Marley in unison but she didn't answer. "We'll follow you" I said but she still didn't reply. We saw her get in the car and Ryder and I jogged over to my car to follow Marley.

Marley's P.O.V

I didn't know how to feel about anything. I had nothing. I didn't have Cam. Cam, the only person who I loved and he was now gone. I sat in the back of the cab with Mrs Foster. "Do you have kids?" I asked, "Two" she said looking down. "How old?" I said asked, "5 and 7" she said avoiding looking me in the eye, "Young age. Must hurt if they were ever taken away from you." I said vacantly, "let's just focus on you now sweetheart" I frowned when she called me that.

We eventually arrived at the hospital and she paid the driver. "Why are you doing all this for me?" I asked, she just gave a small smile before walking into the hospital. I heard two distinctive voices calling my name but I refused to acknowledge either of them.

Unfortunately they eventually caught up to me when I was in the waiting room. "Marley, what happened?" Santana asked, breathless as she sat down next to me. "How long have you got?" I joked, "this isn't funny" she said sternly, "I'm not laughi- "Miss Rose we're ready for you" the nurse called, "do you want me to come with you?" Ryder said, "I don't want anything from you" I said looking at him vacantly.

Ryder's P.O.V

It hurt when she said, she didn't want me but I shook my head in disbelief, "You don't mean that" I said unconvinced, "No I do, you ruined my life!" she shouted, "I was trying to help you" "Well you didn't, you made things worse, you're toxic!" She shouted before she started to walk towards the nurse.

Marley's P.O.V

"There we go Miss Rose, it's all done" the nurse said, "you'll get the results in a few days time, now unfortunately, those bruises are pretty bad so you're going to have to stay behind for a few days and rest unless you have someone that can look after you, whilst you're waiting for your blood test results." "Nope" "None? What about that young man outside?" I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself" "You can't I'm afraid, is there no one at all?" "I already sai-" I cut myself off thinking for a second. I gave a slow nod, "shall we contact them now?" "No need, she's outside with him" "I'll go get them for you" "NO! I only want her" the nurse gave a small nod before going out.

Santana's P.O.V

"Ryder she didn't mean it, she's been through a lot, we know that now" "That's not what I'm upset about Santana, I'm upset about the fact that I didn't know what she was going through all those years ago. I'm so fucking stupid" he croaked. "No one did Ryder, it's not your fau-" I was cut off by the nurse, "Excuse me Miss, you're friend Miss Rose wants you" I looked over to Ryder before standing up, "can he come too?" "No she only asked for you Miss" I turned back to Ryder, "go home and get some sleep babe, I'll look after her I promise." "No I need to be here, she needs to know I'm here for her" "Don't make things worse Ryder please, she'll talk when she's ready. If you stay, she may end up resenting you more" I spoke softly. He nodded slowly, "Call me" he said gravely, before walking out of the hospital" I took a deep breath before turning back to the nurse. "Before you go in, it's important that you know that Miss Rose has been through a lot and is most likely suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, she currently needs someone to look after her whilst she recovers physically at least. Please do not bombard her with questions, it'll make her more uneasy" I nodded slowly, wiping away a few stray tears. "I understand" I said with a croaky voice, trying to stay strong for Marley. The nurse gave a small smile before I followed her in. I saw Marley lying on the hospital bed crying. When she saw me, she jogged over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug whilst she continued to sob on my shoulder. "Come on mi dulce, I'll take you back to mine" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Tash x


End file.
